dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
Stiletto Mafiosa
}} Italian crow voiced by Brian Trueman, Stiletto Mafiosa (otherwise known as Stiletto) is the main henchman and right hand man of Baron Silas Greenback. Physical Appearance Stiletto is tall and skinny crow, who appears to be one of the taller (if not tallest) characters in the show, with an exceptionally long beak. He wears a gray trench coat with a matching fedora resembling a traditional gangster. Personality Stiletto is shown to be a dastardly henchman and Greenback's number two. As such he has a sadistic sense of humor and seems to take glee in any chance he gets to be ruthless. He has also shown in Aaagghg! Spiders! that he's perfectly capable of committing a masterful Greenback type scheme himself, but like Greenback soon fell victim to the heroic Danger Mouse. He however is shown to be cowardly at times, such as screaming in terror when being chased by a robo-Penfold in Penfold Transformed while Danger Mouse seemed perfectly calm (though Danger Mouse is a trained professional), but he does seem to be somewhat braver than Greenback as when technology began revolting against society, Stiletto at least had the gull to answer the door while Greenback cowardly hid under his bed. Though he would almost have to be braver than Greenback as he practically has Stiletto do most of his dirty/physical work for him and has been tasked multiple times with the task of personally killing Danger Mouse but of course never does. He does seems fairly kind to those on his side however as he seemed to genuinely like Leatherhead and took the time during a scheme to make beans on toast for Nero while Greenback was away and unable to care for him. This however doesn't mean he isn't a threat as he has come the closest to physically besting danger mouse. Relationships Baron Silas Greenback As Baron's right hand man, Stiletto is the one who does most of Greenback's dirty work and is the only one who actually know's how to fly the Frog Head Flyer. That being said, Greenback abuses Stiletto a lot as he usually unleashes his anger about losing to Danger Mouse mainly on Stiletto (and Danger Mouse action figures, on occasion) which usually shows itself in the form of bonks to the head. Greenback usually blames Stiletto for his failures, even if when it's not his fault (which is often), Greenback does however gives his thanks and appreciation whenever he thinks Stiletto has done a job well done, but those are rare and far in between. Regardless, Stiletto seems pretty loyal to Greenback, as he's usually willing to jump through hoops for his boss such as forcing himself into a cramping Penfold suit and fetching a aggressive hypnotized Penfold for him and when being attacked by a robot Penfold he instinctively screamed for Greenback to save him, hinting that he has some sort of fondness towards his boss. Regardless Greenback has no issue abandoning Stiletto when his life is at risk such as in 'Tower of Terror' when Greenback booked it as soon as he saw the giant gorilla that had Stiletto in hand, just as well Stiletto seemingly had little issue with abandoning Greenback in Statues where a statue threaten to eat Greenback, out of fear the statue would eat crow (or caterpillars in Nero's case). Despite all the abuse Greenback puts him through, The Baron will heavily feel his absence if Stiletto is away as shown in "French Exchange" Nero Nero is Greenbacks pet, and as such usually laughs along with Greenback when ever Greenback harms or abuses Stiletto. This being said however when ever Nero isn't with Greenback he's with Stiletto and is usually seen being held by Stiletto from time to time. In Aaagghg! Spiders! Greenback left Nero in Stiletto's care which Nero didn't seem to mind as Stiletto was very attentive and in Statues he took a scared Nero along with him when fleeing in terror from the Statues who threatened to eat them. Trivia * He apparently has an aunt in America. * In the original broadcast he had an Italian accent, but when the show was handed over to Nickelodeon in America, he was re-dubbed with a Cockney accent. ** The DVD set by A&E gives him back the Italian accent, which is quite a surprise to people who grew up on the Nickelodeon cartoons. * The Baron's mother doesn't like him, as she considers him a bad influence on Greenback. * Though never confirmed, some fans speculate that he's related to Leatherhead. * He was listed Number #1 on EightiesKids top 14 evil cartoon henchman Sources Category:Regular characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Birds Category:Original Series Villains